The father
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: After all these years, Ash finally get to meet his father...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>The father<strong>

**Ash William Ketchum is now 21 years old and at the time he's in Hoenn to meet the new champion of that region, a man who Ash doesn't yet know the name of.**

The Pokémon that Ash has with him are Pikachu of course, Charizard who is now back with him, Donphan, Torterra, Kingler and finally his old Pidgeot who a short while ago returned.

When he get to the local Pokémon center, Ash sees a man who he understand is the champion, waiting for him.

"Hi there! You must be Ash. Pleased to meet you." says the champion.

The champion is a black haired tall physically fit man of around 55 years old, dressed in dark jeans, white sleeve-less t-shirt, gray leather jacket and black biker-boots.

Next to him are his team of 6 Pokémon. Not weird at all. Ash thinks that the weird thing is what exact Pokémon the man has.

The champion has a Raichu, a Charizard, a Rhydon, a Venusaur, a Gyarados and a Fearow. An electric type, a fire type, a ground type, a water type and a flying type, more or less the same kind of Pokémon that Ash himself use. This makes Ash gasp in surprise.

Lucky for Ash, the champion doesn't seem to notice Ash' reaction.

"So, bring out your Pokémon so I may see them." says the champion.

"Okay...c'mon guys!" says Ash as he call out all the Pokémon he's got with him ( aside from Pikachu who's not in a ball of course ).

Now it's the champion's turn to be surprised, cause he also notice that he and Ash use pretty much the same Pokémon.

"Hmm, not bad, Ash. Pikachu, Charizard, Donphan, Torterra, Kingler and Pidgeot. Seems like a strong team." says the champion.

"Oh...thanks, sir. Your team seems powerful as well." says Ash.

"Who was your first Pokémon, Ash?" says the champion.

"Pikachu." says Ash.

"That was mine too. My Pikachu evolved later...into the Raichu you see here today." says the champion.

Both men are surprised again. Another thing they have in common.

"Sir, may I know your name please?" says Ash.

"Ah, sorry!" says the champion. "I was so glad to see you that I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Evan Hunt, but my last name used to be the same as you."

"Seriously? How can...?" says Ash confused.

"Look at me, Ash. Black hair, my eyes and my body. Started with Pikachu and use a team of Pokémon so similar to your own. You must be able to guess who I am." says the champion with a friendly smile.

Suddenly Ash understands. The man in front of him is his father. The father he's never met.

"Dad, is it really you?" says Ash, very happy to finally meet his father after so long.

"Ash, it's me. You've become an outstanding and very skilled trainer." says Evan. "I'm proud of you my son."

"Thanks, dad." says Ash.

"I've heard about all the adventures you've been on over the years, son." says Evan. "I think you are a very powerful Pokémon trainer. No doubt about it."

"Dad, I've always wanted to know...why did you leave mom and me?" says Ash.

"Well, truth is I didn't feel that I'd be much of a father or husband so I left the day you were born. Since then I've traveled through several regions and catching many powerful and rare Pokémon along the way." says Evan.

"Are you saying that you didn't really love mom?" says Ash.

"No, she is the love of my life, but I felt that I did the right thing by leaving. Like I said, I'm not really the man who's made to be a father and husband." says Evan. "You understand, I hope."

"I do." says Ash.

"Good. You're as wise and noble as everyone's told me. You and I are the same." says Evan.

"Yeah, guess we are. Dad, how many Pokémon do you have?" says Ash.

"I'm not sure. There are probably about 200 of them by now." says Evan.

"Wow! That's a lot of Pokémon." says Ash.

"Yeah, it is." says Evan.

"Mom's never told me much about you." says Ash.

"I see..." says Evan.

"All she's told me is that you are a trainer and that you left us when I was a baby. Nothing more." says Ash.

"Oh, that sure wasn't much. Son, let's go have lunch and we can talk." says Evan.

"Sure, dad." says Ash.

Soon Ash and his father eat pizza at the small diner not far from the Pokémon center.

"Is your mother still alive?" says Evan.

"Yeah and I think she'd be happy to meet you." says Ash.

"She's got a better life without me." says Evan with a small smile.

"Mom's done pretty well since you left so I guess she's okay and all, but I think she wants you to come back even if she never talk about you." says Ash.

"Can we switch topic? Ash, I understand you've participated in several of the regional competitions." says Evan.

"Yeah I have, but I've never become the champion." says Ash.

"I know." says Evan. "Still you've done really well in each regional competitions."

"Dad, how long have you been living in Hoenn?" says Ash.

"Almost 7 years." says Evan.

"Oh...wow!" says Ash with a smile.

"I've been champion for 2 of those 7 years after I defeated Nicolas Winter." says Evan.

"The former gym leader from Bronzebell City? I met him once before he became the champion." says Ash.

"I know. He told me that. Apparently you won and got the Iron Badge." says Evan.

"Just good luck. Nicolas had a less than perfect day." says Ash.

"I don't think it could've been just luck, Ash. You're a powerful trainer, don't forget it." says Evan.

"Thanks!" says Ash. "I'm glad you thinks so, dad."

"So, is Pikachu your favorite Pokémon?" says Evan.

"Yup! Pikachu's my main Pokémon and the only one who's been with me through every region I've been to." says Ash.

"Raichu, who was a Pikachu, is my favorite." says Evan. "He's been with me ever since I got him, except for a brief time during my second trip to Jotho when I had my Jolteon instead."

"You have a Jolteon?" says Ash.

"Sure. Don't you?" says Evan.

"No, I don't. A few years ago I decided to evolve my Eevee into an Espeon." says Ash.

"Espeon is truly an extremely powerful Pokémon. I almost wish I'd selected that evulotion-form as well." says Evan.

"Oh." says Ash with a small friendly smirk.

"Ash, other than Espeon and those you got with you, what other Pokémon do you have?" says Evan.

"I have a Muk, a Bulbasaur, a Heracross, a Bayleef, a Noctowl, a Staraptor, an Onix, a Gengar and a number of others too." says Ash.

"Oh, I see." says Evan with a smile.

10 minutes later.

"So, do you have a girlfriend, Ash?" says Evan.

"No." says Ash.

"I thought you'd fall in love with that girl who used to hang out with you. The one from Cerulean." says Evan.

"Misty? No way! She is only a friend and I haven't seen her for like 2 years." says Ash.

"Too bad. She seemed to be good for you, Ash." says Evan.

"I never had any romantic feelings for her." says Ash.

"Okay...if you say so." says Evan. "I want to ask you something Ash, would you like to battle me. Not for the championship-title, but just so I get to see how strong you are."

"I'm sure you're the more powerful trainer so a Pokémon battle between us two would probably end with your victory." says Ash.

"Are you sure? I think you're better than you say you are, Ash." says Evan.

"Maybe..." says Ash.

"How about a battle to find out for sure?" says Evan.

"Okay...it's a deal. Tomorrow." says Ash.

"Deal. Tomorrow." says Evan.

The next day.

"Simple rules. 6 Pokémon each. One on one, no time-limit." says Evan. "I let you go first, son."

"Pidgeot, go!" says Ash as he call out his Pidgeot.

"Fearow, go!" says Evan as he call out his Fearow.

"Quick Attack now, Pidgeot." says Ash.

"Fearow, strike back with Wing Attack." says Evan.

Pidgeot seems to be the stronger Pokémon, almost knocking out Fearow with a single attack.

"Fearow...return!" says Evan. "Go, Raichu!"

Evan call out his Raichu.

Ash now notice that unlike his own Pikachu, Evan's Raichu is kept in a Poké Ball.

"Raichu, use Thunder." says Evan.

Raichu use Thunder and knocks out Ash, Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot, return! Charizard, go!" says Ash as he call out Charizard.

"So it's Charizard now huh?" says Evan. "Raichu return! Charizard, go!"

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" says Ash.

"Charizard, Fire Spin!" says Evan.

Both Charizard attack with Fire Spin.

"Maximum power, Charizard." says Evan.

Evan's Charizard defeat Ash' Charizard.

"Charizard return! Go, Kingler!" says Ash.

"Charizard, Fly!" says Evan.

"Kingler, Hyper Beam!" says Ash.

"Charizard, Dragon Rage!" says Evan.

Charizard's powerful Dragon Rage attack is too much for Kingler who is knocked out.

"Kingler return! Go Pikachu!" says Ash. "Pikachu, Thunder now!"

"Charizard return!" says Evan. "Go, Raichu!"

"Pikachu, Thunder!" says Ash.

"Raichu, Quick Attack." says Evan.

Pikachu's Thunder knocks out Raichu.

"Raichu, return! Go, Venusaur!" says Evan.

"Pikachu, Thunder." says Ash.

"Venusaur, defend with Vine Whip." says Evan.

Venusaur quickly swing his whips at high speed and manage to deflect Pikachu's electric energy strikes perfectly.

Ash is surprised. He has never seen a Venusaur do that before.

"Sorry, Ash. My Venusaur is an expert at fighting electric Pokémon." says Evan.

"Pikachu return! Torterra, go!" says Ash.

"Torterra...this can be interesting." says Evan.

"Torterra, Leaf Storm." says Ash.

"Venusaur, Razor Leaf now." says Evan.

Torterra mange to avoid damage while dealing some to Venusaur.

"Good job, Ash. Seems like you've trained Torterra well." says Evan.

"Torterra, Energy Ball." says Ash.

The attack does high damage to Venusaur.

"Torterra, Solar Beam." says Ash.

The attack knocks Venusaur out.

"Venusaur return! Rhydon, go!" says Evan.

"Torterra, blast out that Rhydon with a Hyper Beam!" says Ash.

Rhydon isn't fast enough to avoid the attack and is defeated.

"Rhydon return! Gyarados, c'mon!" says Evan.

"Torterra, Hyper Beam!" says Ash.

"Gyarados, Hyper Beam!" says Evan.

15 minutes later.

"Congrats! You won against the old man, son." says Evan. "Your Torterra is one powerful Pokémon."

"Thanks, daddy!" says Ash.

"Ash, please don't tell Delia that you've met me." says Evan.

"Why not...?" says Ash.

"I want her to be happy and she can be much more happy without me than with me." says Evan.

"Don't you love her?" says Ash.

"With all my heart and that's why she must never meet me again." says Evan. "Ash...my son, promise me to never tell Delia that you have met me, okay?"

"Okay...I promise, dad." says Ash.

"Thanks, Ash." says Evan.

"Sure! No problems." says Ash.

"Ash, I'll see you again soon." says Evan. "I wish we could talk more, but I have to fly to Jotho."

"Okay. Good luck, dad. See ya another time." says Ash.

**The End.**


End file.
